Our Job
by rockhotch31
Summary: A child abduction in Memphis has the BAU, including my OC Matt Taylor, on the clock. We all know the 24 hour rule. It's team, team, team. The real BAU team. With Hotch at the helm.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Howdy my peeps! I'm back in business on my new laptop with MS Word installed on it. It's still a learning process. But I'm making progress. I hope.**

 **I promised you a Matt story. A Matt story you get.**

 **All rights to the** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters are the rights of Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

 ***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Justin Martin got the off the school bus with his best friend Charlie Thompson in their quiet neighborhood in the Memphis suburb of Collierville Tuesday afternoon. They walked up the block, laughing and horsing around as only nine-year-old boys could do. They got to Charlie's house. "See ya later," Justin said as Charlie walked up the sidewalk to his home.

"I can't wait for gaming night later," Charlie said, waving at his friend, unlocking the door to his family home.

Justin continued walking up the sidewalk that lined the street towards his home. He noticed an older model Ford idling along the curb. He had seen it in the neighborhood the past couple of days and but didn't think much of it.

Nearing his home, a man got out of the car and approached him. "Hi Timmy," the man smiled.

Justin shook his head. "I'm not Timmy; sorry sir."

The man threw a coat over Justin, grabbing him up. "It's time to take you home son," the man said, knocking Justin over the head and shoving him onto the floor in the back seat of his vehicle.

-00CM00-

Aaron Hotchner was sitting at his desk in his office. Mateo Cruz was in the chair at the right side of Aaron's desk, facing Hotch. David Rossi was in the other chair. Matt Taylor was leaning on Hotch's credenza along the windows. They were in a conference call on speakerphone with Associate Director Tyson about upcoming budgets cuts.

"The jet has to go," Tyson said.

Rossi rolled his eyes at Matt as Aaron growled, "With all due respect sir, more than half the wins this team has brought home are due to us having that jet to get us to cases quicker than flying commercial."

"Not to mention the cost of flying the team commercial," Cruz added. "How does that play out with the budget numbers?"

"The size of the BAU team is also being considered Chief Cruz."

Dave shot at a glance at Matt, seeing his Irish temper stewing more. But to Matt's credit, he kept his mouth shut. Dave immediately knew why. Matt's temper would just make the conversation more volatile.

While Cruz and Hotch defended every member of the team and the skills they brought to the table, Agent Anderson's phone rang at his desk.

He picked up the phone. "Anderson."

"Bee, it's Garci. I know the honchos are in the boss man's office. But the team needs to head out pronto. There's a child abduction in a Memphis suburb. The southeast regional CARD has a field office in Memphis. They're already on it. They are requesting our help. I'm sending what we know to your computer now."

"Got it Garcia," Anderson said. "Give Morgan a head's up. I have the rest," he said, pulling up the file on his computer.

He looked at his assistant sitting at the next desk. "Jesse, get Chuck and Angie going. There's a child abduction in Memphis and then get to the Ready Room."

"On it sir," Ortega said, grabbing his phone.

Reid, JJ, Emily and Tara swung in the seats at their desks in the Bullpen to look at Anderson, over-hearing his conversion with Vertega.

"Anderson," Prentiss said as Brian flew up the steps past Reid's desk to the upper tier of offices for the Three Musketeers. "What's our timeline?" Morgan flew into the bullpen.

"An hour and half," Anderson said, softly knocking on the first window of Hotch's office he approached. Matt turned and saw him. "Big," he mouthed to Matt. Morgan ran back to his office.

Matt waved Anderson into the office. He opened the door without knocking. "I'm sorry sirs. But there's been a child abduction in a Memphis suburb. The regional office of CARD there has been on scene for the last half hour and is requesting the BAU's assistance."

"What's the timeline?" Matt asked, standing up.

"One hour and half sir."

"The jet?" Matt asked.

"Agent Ortega is getting Chuck and Angie rolling as we speak sir."

Dave started to open his mouth. Cruz shook his head at Dave. "Associate Director Tyson," Cruz said, "the BAU is going out to do their job, getting on scene quicker with the jet. Moreover, with the entire BAU team that SAC Hotchner has, he will mobilize this team knowing their strengths. We'll discuss budgets later. This team has a job to do. The first 24 hours in a child abduction are critical. We'll pick this conversation up later sir." Hotch ended the call.

Matt, Dave and Hotch looked at Cruz. "Go - do your job," Cruz said.

Garcia looked at Matt coming out of Hotch's office first. "Case deets will be on you tablets by the time you get on the jet."

"Thanks Garcia," Matt said, heading to his office. "Ortega?" Matt bellowed across the bullpen.

"Chuck and Angie can have the team airborne in a half hour sir. I'm heading to the Ready Room."

"I like that response Ortega," Matt said, rapidly moving into his office, shoving his laptop and tablet into his briefcase. The rest of the team in the bullpen was doing the same. So were Dave and Hotch.

###

 **A/N: CARD is Child Abduction Rapid Deployment.**

 **Jesse Vertega is Brian Anderson's assistant that I've written in a previous story. Surprise me in a review if you remember which one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the alerts.**

Chapter 2

Matt raced up the steps of the team's Gulf Stream on Hotch's heels. He stepped into the open cockpit door as Hotch moved down the aisle to the rest of the team quickly taking their seats. "Update please."

Angie pulled over one ear of her headphones. "We're priority with the tower. Jesse gave us the heads up on a child abduction. How fast can you get the team buckled up?"

"Get the jet in taxi mode. I'll take of the rest," Matt said, shutting the cockpit door.

Matt walked through the cabin to his usual seat, seeing the team members already buckling their seatbelts. He crawled into his usual seat in the four top, stowed his and Hotch's briefcases and quickly grabbed his seatbelt, sitting down. He looked at Morgan and Rossi doing the same. Hotch sat down in his usual seat next to Matt.

Matt hit the button on the console above his head. "We're ready Angie," he said as the jet rolled out from its parked position.

"Roger that Cob. We've got full clearance. We'll be airborne in less than five minutes with max clearance to ten thousand for your electronics. Other than the usual chop over the Appalachians, it should be a smooth ride."

"Thanks Angie." Matt said, hitting the off button on the console. He looked around the cabin. "You heard the lady."

Morgan pulled out his laptop and set it on the tabletop between the four as the Gulf Stream taxied to its take-off, pushing his briefcase under his seat. "I've got it," Dave said, putting his hand on the laptop.

The Gulf Stream sped down the runway.

Less than four minutes later, Angie pinged in from the cockpit. "Go on the electronics. We're clear." Dave plugged in Morgan's laptop to plane's video feed looking at Hotch and Matt.

"They really want to pull the jet out of our budget?"

"Say what man?" Morgan incredulously asked, opening his tablet. Garcia appeared on the laptop.

"That's our worry not yours," Hotch said, shaking Morgan off. "What do we have Garcia?"

Garcia laid out the details of Justin's abduction.

"Garcia, what is the neighborhood like?" Rossi asked.

"It's typical middle class. From my cursory search, all the neighbors are two parent-working households with school age kids or kids in daycare. I'm just getting updates from CARD as we speak." She paused. "They ruled out the entire family."

"They're sure Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Affirmative sir. Justin's entire family who live in the area are in the home. CARD leader Baker is more than sure. He and his team have interviewed them all per our playbook sir. They're clean."

"So it's a stranger abduction," Morgan said.

Matt pointed at him. "Any ransom demands Garcia?"

"Not as yet sir," she responded.

"Garcia," JJ said. "Is there media coverage?"

"Jayje, Justin's picture is splashed across every form of media in the area including social media."

"And no ransom demands?" Emily asked. "If this is not a financially motivated kidnapper…"

Matt shook his head. "Our job just got tougher. This is either a pedophile or a transference kidnapper."

"Let's hope it's the second," Morgan said. "We've got a better chance of finding Justin alive."

"True Morgan," Hotch said. "But like Matt said, that makes the case more difficult."

"Charlie is our first key," Dave said. "He's the last one that saw Justin."

"I agree Dave," Hotch said. "Matt," he added looking to his right, "that's you and JJ. You two are parents with kids that age. You know how to talk to him." Matt and JJ nodded.

"Morgan and Prentiss, I want the two of you at Justin's home. I trust CARD. But just double check their findings."

"You got it Hotch," they both said.

"Reid; Tara," Hotch said. "Re-canvas the neighbors with the CARD team. I know they've already done it. But some neighbors weren't home from their workday for the initial sweep. You know the questions to ask."

"We're looking for a stalker," Tara said. "He's been staking out his victim." Reid pointed at her.

Hotch looked at Dave. "You and I are setting up at the field office."

"Already got that Aaron," Dave said.

"Let's go over victimology and develop a working profile," Hotch said. "Garcia, I know we're going to give you minor parameters. But please start a search on what you hear."

"On it boss man," Garcia said.

"Let's dive in," Hotch said.

"Matt called it," Dave said. "We clearly have an unsub that is not looking for financial gain."

"But is this unsub male or female?" Reid asked. "At this point in the investigation, it could go either way. But statistics say it more than likely a male."

"I agree with Justin's age," Matt said.

"Cob?" Morgan said.

"Justin is nine," Matt said. "Female perpetrators will abduct kids for transference of a lost child and take newborns. If it's a pedophile, we all know the odds."

"Taught you well my Jedi," Dave said.

"Big Dog, a case in the Vegas desert taught me that." He winked at Dave. "And Prentiss couldn't keep up with you and me on a night off." Matt pointed at Derek. "Nice set up man," he smiled. JJ smiled at the memory.

Emily whacked Morgan's arm. "I thought you were my partner?"

"Ooo come on Prentiss; that was too easy," Morgan smiled.

They rest all snickered. Except for Hotch. "Back on point," he said. Matt looked at Dave.

"Either way this unsub has selected Justin for a specific reason," Dave said. "Pedophile or transference unsub, he stalked his victim."

"I agree," Matt said. "So our interviews of the neighborhood are key. Someone has seen this bastard hanging around."

"Sir, I've just launched a search engine of my binary systems for both kinds of perps."

"And you're getting the phone book," Matt said.

"Pretty much sir," Garcia responded.

"Sorta figured that Garcia," Matt said. "Like we said, we're just spit balling right now. Until we get on the scene and get more intel I'm sorry. You're going to have to put that Lamborghini engine on idle."

"Chocolate Thunder? Does Cob know all our secrets?"

"Why he's number two doll face." The team all smiled.

"I get the emails Hotch does about the seminars you two produce," Matt growled.

"Can we so get back to the case," Garcia said. Matt winked at Dave with a smile. Hotch looked at the two of them and shook his head. Dave winked back at Matt.

Hotch looked at Dave. "If I had been the BAU boss when you were pulling your skirt chasing antics, I would have fired your ass. You're the reason most of these rules are in place."

"Boom!" Reid said with a huge smile.

Dave looked at Matt. "Big Dog, you just got your ass plunked by our supreme leader." Hotch burrowed the Hotchner death glare at Matt. Matt smiled, sharing a fist bump with Dave. "Hotch, I am number two," Matt said. Hotch looked at him with a question. "I take the away crew out into possible danger."

"Star Trek reference," Reid happily smiled.

"TNG only in my world Doc," Matt added. Reid scowled. JJ and Emily smiled at each other.

"Thanks Matt," Hotch slightly smiled. "We all needed that." Matt smiled at him.

"Guys, I'm gonna beat Hotch to the punch. As you probably already figured out, he's getting political shit. Let's get heads down, bring this one home and put out two fires," Matt said.

"Rock and roll Cob," Morgan smiled.

 **###**

 **A/N: As CM fans, we all know that Reid's fascination with** _ **Star Trek**_ **is the original. While I'm old enough to remember seeing those episodes, it wasn't my thing. Even with being a huge follower of NASA's Apollo program.**

 **That said** _ **Star Trek: The Next Generation**_ **was more realistic to me.**

 ***whispers* But my fav was ST: Voyager. All seven seasons on DVD.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hotch and Dave walked into the police station of the Memphis suburb of Collierville. They noticed two men coming out of an office as the receptionist smiled at them, nodding at their credentials.

"Agent Hotchner," the first one said, offering his hand. "I'm Jamison Winston, head of the local response for the regional CARD team. Thank you for getting here so fast. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances." Hotch nodded his head. "This is Chief Dan Lewis of the Collierville PD. Chief, this is Agent Hotchner, Unit Chief of the BAU."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Hotch said, shaking their hands. "This is the team's senior profiler, David Rossi. We both agree on the better circumstances." Dave shook hands with both men.

"Agent, I've got a conference room all set up for you like Agent Garcia requested. I'm sorry it's not bigger," Chief Lewis said, showing them into the room. "We're not the biggest suburb in Memphis."

"It's fine Chief," Hotch said, putting his briefcase into a chair. "We've been able to keep up with the case while we were flying thanks to Agent Garcia." Hotch outlined to them what the other team members were doing and the team's initial profile.

Winston and Lewis looked at Hotch and Dave. "You really think your profile is right?" Lewis asked.

"The longer this goes on without a ransom demand or contact from the kidnapper, the more right it is," Dave said.

"That's why I brought them in Chief," Winston said.

Dave looked at Chief Lewis. "I'm assuming you have officers that patrol around Justin's school during the school day." Lewis nodded. "We need to talk to those officers."

"The morning shift does most of that. The afternoon shift patrols the school release for the kids to go home. However, agents, this is big for us, this department. This is one of our own kids. We haven't had a case this big. The morning shift is still around. They want to help."

"We need to talk to them now," Dave said.

"Chief, would you mind getting those officers together so that Agent Rossi can talk to them while I coordinate with Agent Winston?"

"Whatever you need Agent Hotchner," Lewis said, motioning Dave out of the conference room.

-00CM00-

Matt and JJ pulled up to the curb in front of the Thompson home. "Matt, wait a second," JJ said. "This kid has been interviewed by how my law enforcement officers by now?" Matt looked at her. "How do we do this?"

"Gently, with our parental skills. We have to get him off the standard facts and into looking around. This kid saw something."

"I'll follow your lead," JJ said.

Matt stopped opening his door. "Jayje, you are a wonderful mother and a damn good profiler. Follow those skills." They both got out and showed their credentials to the Collierville PD officer at the door. He nodded at them and Matt knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" a man said.

"Mr. Thompson?" Matt asked. The man nodded his head. "I'm Agent Taylor from the FBI. This is Agent Jareau," he nodded at JJ. "We would like to speak to Charlie."

The man walked out the door shutting it. "I'm Mike, Charlie's dad. He's been through enough agents. He can't tell you anything more. And honestly, all the questions have just traumatized him. Lisa and I are heartsick for Ryan and Michelle. They're our friends. But in a way, Charlie is a victim too."

"We understand that Mr. Thompson. And we agree," JJ said. "Matt and I are with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI."

"What does that mean?" Thompson asked.

"Sir," Matt said. "It's our job to study the behavior of people that perpetrate crimes like this. We analyze that behavior and use our analysis to hunt down the people that do these crimes. We are not going to ask Charlie the standard law enforcement questions. And we do believe Charlie can help us."

"More importantly Mr. Thompson, Matt and I are both parents," JJ said. "Between the two of us, we have five children, four that are around Charlie's age. We do our job because we are parents first."

Thompson looked at them. "He's really upset right now."

"We'll get through that," Matt smiled. "Please trust us." Thompson nodded and opened the door for Matt and JJ to enter the home.

Matt nodded JJ in first. "Forever the gentleman," she whispered with a smile.

Lisa Thompson looked at the two agents and shook her head with tears forming in her eyes. "Babe," Mike said. "They're specialists in cases like this. I've read about their unit. And they are both parents. We have to trust them. For Justin, and Ryan and Michelle."

Matt and JJ introduced themselves. "You've got kids?" Lisa asked.

JJ smiled. "I've got two boys," she quietly said. "Henry, our oldest is Charlie's age. Michael, Will's and my surprise is three," she quietly smiled, showing them a picture on her cell phone.

Matt pulled out his wallet, showing the parents his latest picture of the kids. "The twins, Cam and Casee will be thirteen in January. The knucklehead Colin turned ten in June," he smiled.

The parents smiled, leading them into the den where Charlie was playing a video game. Matt looked at them. "We want you to stay and watch this. This protects your son and us. But you cannot interrupt us," he whispered. Mike and Lisa looked at him.

"We're going to do what we call a cognitive interview. It's more about getting Charlie to see past the facts of what happened," JJ whispered.

"Please trust us," Matt said. The couple nodded. Matt and JJ entered into the den. Charlie was playing Tetris sitting cross-legged on the floor. Matt and JJ stood behind him for a minute. "Nicccceee," Matt appreciatively said. "Great move Charlie," he smiled at the boy. Charlie looked over his shoulder, shook his head and paused the game. "My sons play that too. Their mom and I like to have them play games like that to make them think before they get into the action ones."

"That's why I'm playing it; so I have to think about it and not something else," Charlie said. He shook his head."I've told everyone all I know."

"We don't want to talk to you about that Charlie," JJ said.

"Then what?" he demanded.

Matt rubbed his shoulder. "Different things. Do you mind if Jayje and I sit down?" Matt asked, nodding at the couch. Charlie nodded.

"Charlie, can you please slide around to look at us," JJ said. He complied. "I'm JJ; I'm a mom. My oldest son is your age," she smiled.

"And I'm Matt," he said. "My three are a bit older than you."

"You cops?" Charlie asked.

"Matt and I are with a special unit of the FBI," JJ said. Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Charlie, we work special cases like this," Matt said. "And we want to get your friend Justin home as much as you. If you help us, we think we can do that." Charlie looked at him. "You in dude?"

"What do you want to know? I told everyone what I remember."

"Charlie," JJ said. "Matt and I want you to tell us other things."

"Like what?" the nine year old demanded.

Matt smiled. "Can you shut your eyes Charlie and take a deep, deep breath?" Charlie nodded his head and did it. "Now relax Charlie. Come on bud, just relax and listen to JJ and me. Don't shut your eyes so tight. Relax." Matt and JJ noticed he was relaxing. "You and Justin are on the bus coming home from school."

"What are you and Justin talking about?" JJ asked.

Charlie blushed a bit. "It's a girl,"

Matt smiled. "What's her name?"

"Megan," Charlie said.

"Where is she sitting on the bus Charlie?" JJ asked.

"A couple of rows in front of us."

"You and Justin are sitting together?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "We always do."

"So you get to your stop to get off the bus," JJ said. "You there?" Charlie nodded. "And you get off the bus together." Charlie nodded again.

"Charlie, look down the street," Matt said. "There's a car there that's not familiar."

Charlie straightened his back. JJ slid down off the couch and sat down next to him, crossing her legs. She rubbed his back. "Freeze that moment in your mind Charlie," JJ soothed, taking a few seconds. "Now tell Matt and me about that car."

"It's old," Charlie said.

"What do you mean Charlie?" Matt asked.

"Old as in I've never seen one like it. Ever."

"Can you describe it?" JJ asked.

Charlie shook his head. "I don't know how to. But I can draw you a picture," he said opening his eyes.

Matt smiled at him. "We'll get back to that. Shut your eyes again Charlie." JJ rubbed his back some more. "Now tell us where the car was parked."

"Down the street."

"Where down the street Charlie?" JJ asked. "Be as specific as possible."

"Two houses past Justin's house."

"You're doing amazing Charlie," Matt said. "Can you see the person in the car?"

Charlie shook his head. "It's too far away."

"That's OK Charlie," JJ said. "What color is the car?"

"And hey Charlie?" Matt asked. "Does the car have two doors or four doors?"

"Four doors; I'm positive. That's a thing that stuck out." Charlie opened his eyes. "And the color is the other thing that sticks out." He scooted over to a large drawing pad grabbing it, throwing the cover open, reaching for his box of crayons. He slid back to JJ and started drawing. "As I was walking up the steps to open the door, I got a better look at the car." He looked at JJ. "More of a side view," he said, quickly drawing more of the outline of the car.

He pulled out another crayon. "And the car was this color. Tan," he said, coloring on the car he drew. "I've never seen that color of car either."

Matt slid off the couch and crouched down near Charlie. "Look at me Charlie." Charlie stopped coloring and looked at Matt. "Charlie, what you have just shared with Jayje and me is huge." He looked Charlie in the eye. "Can I have that picture?" Charlie nodded, pulling the sheet off.

Matt took the picture and held it up to Mike and Lisa. "Look familiar?"

"My god," Mike said. "It was parked around the corner yesterday when I came home from work."

JJ looked at him. "Do you come home the same way every day?" Mike nodded.

"But I don't," Lisa said. "And I've seen it around the neighborhood in different places that last week or so."

Matt looked at Charlie. "Dude, you've just given us a major break in finding Justin," he smiled.

"Really?"

"Really my man," Matt said, offering Charlie a fist bump. Charlie matched it as Matt rubbed is head. "This is huge bud," waving the picture of the car to Charlie. "Major huge," he smiled.

Charlie smiled. "So I helped?"

"More than you know kiddo," Matt said, scuffing his hair.

JJ rose to her feet. "Lisa can you tell us exactly where you saw the car and what date?"

"I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head. "I've just seen it in the neighborhood."

"Lisa," Matt softly said. "Be like Charlie. And think."

Lisa shut her eyes. "Last Thursday I was coming home from the grocery store. The car was parked on the corner across the intersection from our street," she pointed. She shook her head. "The other time was back up the other way about two weeks ago," she pointed in the opposite direction. "But I can't give you specifics."

"This all helps," JJ smiled at her. "More than you know."

Mike looked at Matt. "Our CARD team will re-canvass those areas. And with a picture and description of the car, they might have more luck."

"CARD?" Mike asked.

"Child Abduction Rapid Deployment," Matt said. "They are a specialized force of the Bureau like our unit. Unlike ours, CARD units are placed around the country. Memphis has a sub-unit that is attached to the regional CARD unit in Atlanta."

"Unlike yours?" Mike asked.

"The BAU is located in Quantico, Virginia," Matt said. "We're a specialized unit that gets called out on cases like this."

Lisa looked at him and JJ. "And you go away from your spouses and kids to work cases like this?"

"Why we get the big bucks," Matt grinned with a wink. "Not." He looked at the couple. "This is the job we signed up to do. Our families back that."

"Our kids think we're super heroes," JJ smiled.

"And your spouses?" Mike asked, as Charlie put his arm around his dad's waist.

Matt smiled. "They are the true super heroes." JJ smiled at Lisa. Matt looked at Charlie. "But I'm pretty sure you, Charlie, get the super hero tag for today." He held up Charlie's picture of the car. "This my man, is huge," Matt said. "Super hero huge."

Charlie looked at him. "Just bring my friend home."

"That's what we're going to try to do kiddo with the information you gave us," JJ smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "You are awesome Charlie."

Matt looked at Mike and Lisa. "Thank you so much for trusting us. But JJ and I need to get back to our team with this information."

"I understand Agents," Mike smiled, showing them to the door.

"Thanks again Charlie," Matt smiled, waving at him.

He and JJ flew down the sidewalk to the black Bureau SUV. Matt got in and handed the picture to JJ. "Shoot a photo of that off to Garcia and get her digging."

"Cob?"

"My grandma drove one exactly like that. It's a 70's model Ford Taurus. But hers was royal blue. There can't be that many tan ones around this area that are still operating."

"Cob?"

"Jayje, did you see Charlie. He was sure on the color. I doubt Reid has the probabilities on that model and color still being around," Matt said as he sped away from the curb.

 **###**

 **A/N: I'll say it again. It's good to have a mentor. While I have two nephews that play video games, I don't know a thing about that world.**

 **My proofreader questioned if kids that age would play Tetris.**

 **My mentor games. I sent up the SOS. My mentor answered my call.**

 **Thanks babe!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"But Garcia does," JJ said, hitting a speed dial button.

"Office of Greatness," Garcia answered.

"Hi Pen; it's Jayje. We need you. First off connect us to the team."

Garcia pushed some buttons on her phone. "Garcia?" Hotch asked, answering his phone.

"My liege put me on speaker. I've got the rest of the team."

"Hotch, it's JJ. Matt and I just sent a picture of a vehicle our witnesses saw in Justin's neighborhood. The last one being Charlie."

"Hotch it's a nine year old's drawing; but it's pretty damn accurate," Matt said, following JJ's directions to the police station. "My grandma used to drive the same kind of vehicle. It's a Ford Taurus circa 1970's. It was a damn box vehicle with four doors."

Rossi jumped in before the picture came up. "What color Matt?"

"Tan Dave; Charlie was adamant about it. His parents both confirmed seeing the car in the neighborhood as well."

"Garcia get on that," Dave said. "I got the same description from the officers patrolling around Justin's school."

"So have we Hotch," Emily reported.

"Ditto Reid and me," Tara said.

"If it's a car that old the odds of one still being around have to be minimal," Reid said.

"That's what we're hoping Doc," Matt said.

The team could hear Garcia typing as the BAU agents in the field sped back to the police station. "Oh my god," Garcia said. "Hang on." She typed more.

"Oh my god sir. I think I've got our kidnapper."

"All of you. Get back here ASAP," Hotch commanded.

"Hotch, it's Morgan. Have the locals get their tactical unit spun up. CARD as well."

"Thank you Derek," Matt said.

"Sorry Cob," Morgan said.

"No worries Morgan. You're right. Hotch, get everyone in a room to prepare for a tactical situation after we get the info from Garcia and give our profile."

"What kind of timeline you looking at Matt?" Hotch asked.

"After we get Garcia's info Aaron?" Matt said. "I'm thinking Dave can spin out a profile in less than two minutes. Tactical is going to be the big thing. Justin doesn't die on our watch. We need the profile first before Morgan and I figure the tactical."

Hotch looked at Chief Lewis. "I'll get my team assembled."

Winston looked at Hotch. "You know my CARD team is ready to roll." Hotch nodded.

"Let's do our jobs," Hotch said. "Get here."

"Jayje and I are less than two minutes out."

"We're right behind them," Emily reported.

"Same for Tara and me," Reid added.

-00CM00-

The team that was in the field flew into the station together. A desk sergeant quickly pointed them to the conference room. Hotch made quick introductions. Dave looked at them. "We've got a transference kidnapper. Go Garcia."

"I'm so honey badgered up into this scum bag. David Dooley has a tan 1979 Ford Taurus registered to his parent's address in Memphis. So it has Tennessee plates. But his residence is in West Memphis, Arkansas. He runs an auto fix up shop for old cars. And by his financials, does very well."

"But here's the rub team. Said asshat and his wife were having problems from the phone calls I've seen by his wife Paula's calls to domestic abuse crisis centers."

"Garcia, speed it up," Matt and Hotch growled.

"Got it sirs. Two weeks ago, the 1984 vehicle Paula was driving caught on fire. Paula was killed in said fire. So was their nine year old son Timothy. Tim usually took the bus home from school. Paula was ready to leave David and picked Tim up at school. Tim died in the car fire as well."

"Nailed the profile Big Dog," JJ said.

"But that doesn't make our job easier," Matt said, looking at Morgan.

"He's obviously kidnapped Justin as a replacement for Tim," Emily said.

"That's my profile," Dave said. Matt looked at her.

"Right. Good call Big Dog," Emily said.

Hotch looked at Matt. "What's your take on tactical?"

Matt shook his head. "First off, since it's across the river, it's all of us and CARD. It's a federal case now. Dooley probably has Justin at the house. I'd like some back-up from West Memphis PD to check out Dooley's shop as well. But my head says he has Justin at the house."

"I agree," Dave said. "But I'm thinking that doesn't look good in your world?"

Matt shook his head. "We all know the profile Dave. If we confront Dooley, Justin's chances are not the best."

"I concur," Morgan said.

Chief Lewis looked at the agents. "What are you saying?"

"David Dooley has found a surrogate for his son who died when he was trying to kill his wife," Emily said. Garcia put the pictures of the two boys on the laptops. "Look at the pictures."

Lewis shook his head. "They're almost twins."

"Why Dooley stalked around the area to find the near perfect match for Timothy," JJ said.

Lewis looked at Dave. "What are the odds with your profile?"

Hotch looked at Lewis. "Chief, this team has two of the best tactical minds in the FBI. And they work together, knowing our profile. They will give Justin's family the best odds."

"Garcia," Matt said, "you know what I want next."

"Already on it sir," she said, typing away. "Satellite image coming up on your laptops …. now," Garcia said.

Matt and Morgan looked at the laptop. "Garcia, can you zoom onto the round circle in the backyard?"

"Cob?" Morgan asked.

"Remember the case in Vegas nearly ten years ago? The woman unsub off her psychotic meds that did transference of five year old boys into her lost newborn that Reid figured out?" Matt looked at Reid. "Help me out with a name."

"Michael Bridges," Reid quickly said.

Morgan looked at him. "What did she have in the backyard? What did she do? And Timmy died in a fire. Do the math."

"Damn Matthew," Dave said. "You just nailed that with the profile."

Garcia zeroed in on the circle. "That's a fire pit sir. And it's loaded with wood."

Matt looked around the room. "I don't like Justin's odds. So this is flying by the seat of my pants tactical."

"Chief Lewis, please reach out to West Memphis PD to hit Dooley's auto shop. Like Dave, I doubt Justin is there. But we want to make sure. And please make sure they cover every, and I mean every inch of that shop."

"Have them look under cars in the shop for secret doors," Hotch added.

Lewis looked at Matt. "Another case Chief; we draw on experience with these cases."

"You got it," Lewis said, leaving the room.

Matt laid out his plan to the team and Winston for his CARD team.

 **###**

 **A/N: Writing case fics is not the easiest thing in the world. While I try to make the stories new for all of you, I go back to past cases to use the experiences. The Vegas case I referenced is** _ **The Instincts**_ **(S4), written by Chris Mundy. The case involving looking under cars for secret doors is the S10 episode** _ **Boxed In**_ **written by the later scumbag Virgil Williams. And was brilliantly directed by Thomas Gibson.**

 **No matter how I feel, I give credit where credit is due.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The team, minus Matt, Morgan and Emily, along with the CARD Unit silently approached the front of Dooley's home, following Matt's plan.

"We're in place to make our entry Matt," Hotch said in his comm.

"Hang on Aaron," Matt replied. "We're not in place yet. But Dave nailed the profile. The fire pit is already burning."

"Roger that Matt. Tell us when you're ready."

"We're ready to approach through the neighborhood on the back end of the property. Quietly," Matt said, looking at Morgan and Emily, "to not wake up said neighbors." They both nodded at him. "Give us a few Hotch."

"Roger that Matt." Dave and Hotch looked around at the CARD Unit to get them to stand down. Winston nodded, getting his team to crouch down along with the BAU agents using the cover of darkness.

Matt, Morgan and Emily silently moved between the houses to get to the backyard of Dooley's home. As the three of them entered the backyard, Matt motioned Morgan and Emily into place by the back porch steps in front of the burning fire pit. Matt positioned himself on the backside of the pit to make tactical calls.

"We're in place Hotch," Matt whispered into his comm. "You're a go."

Hotch nodded at Winston. Winston tapped a CARD agent on the back. He rose up from his crouched position and silently went up the steps to Dooley's home. Hotch and Dave followed him along with the rest of the CARD Unit. JJ, Reid and Tara were next. "We're ready to breech," Hotch quietly said in his comm.

"Go," Matt said.

The CARD agent kicked in the door. Hotch sprung in the door, along with Dave, establishing a security line to both sides of the house. "FBI," Hotch loudly announced. The CARD members quickly ran up the stairs to the second floor.

"Open hallway left," JJ said, moving down it. Rossi followed her. Reid and Tara speed off to the right.

Daniel Dooley sped out the back porch door towards the fire pit holding a large blanket in his arms. He stopped in his tracks as Morgan said, "FBI." Morgan and Emily leveled their service weapons at him.

"I'll die with my Timmy!" Dooley said, hitting the bottom step.

"Search the house," Cob said. "He doesn't have Justin!"

"Cob?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan, he is not holding a four foot four, sixty pound kid. Look closer. Justin is in the house!"

JJ raced down the hallway with Rossi following her. She pointed at a door with a lock on the outside of the door. Jayje unlocked it and shoved the door open for Rossi. Rossi looked around the room and pointed at a closet. JJ nodded, moving towards it.

Just then, they both heard a gunshot in the backyard. "Unsub down," Emily said. She looked at Matt who had shot Dooley in the leg as Morgan sped up to Dooley laying prone on the ground, rolling around in pain.

"This is Agent Taylor," Matt said into his comm. "We need medical at our location."

At the same time, JJ opened the closet door. "We've found Justin!" She holstered her weapon and looked at the frightened boy sitting on the floor. "It's OK sweetheart," she smiled, pulling the duct tape off Justin's mouth. "We've got you."

Dave quietly entered, holstering his service weapon and pulling out his pocketknife to cut the ropes off Justin that bound his hands behind his back along with his feet. JJ pulled a free Justin into her arms. "You're safe Justin," JJ said, hugging him.

Dave smiled at the boy, rubbing his head. "Hotch, we're clear. Justin is fine."

Hotch smiled at Winston coming down the steps with his team. "Garcia, you there?"

"You know it sir," Garcia said.

"Please let Chief Lewis know that Justin is safe so he can contact the parents. We'll have more info for them in a bit."

"My pleasure sir," Garcia said.

"Hey Garcia," Matt said, as Emily cuffed Dooley while Morgan put a compress on his bullet wound. "Make that Charlie's family as well."

"Sir, isn't it a little late there?"

Matt looked at his watch and then Morgan and Emily. He shook his head at the nearly three in the morning time and then smiled. Morgan and Emily smiled back at him. "Garcia, I doubt they are sleeping tonight either."

"And it's not late in your world doll face?" Morgan said, getting Dooley to quit thrashing around.

"Go home Garcia," Hotch said. "That's an order." Dave smiled at him as he and JJ walked into the living room with Justin. "Justin is with us."

"Oh thank goodness sir," Garcia said.

"Mama, go!" Morgan said.

"Garcia," Matt growled.

"I'm out!" Garcia said.

JJ sat down on the couch in the living room and pulled Justin onto her lap. "You OK buddy?"

He yawned and rubbed a spot near the top of his head. "It hurts," Justin said.

"Can I look at it?" JJ asked. Justin nodded his head, leaning his head against JJ's shoulder, yawning again.

Dave walked out to the back patio. "Matt, could you join us please," he said, waving at him to come in, looking at Hotch and Winston as well.

Matt went up the steps as a CARD agent joined Morgan to give Dooley first aid.

"Where'd you shot him?" Dave asked, looking at Matt.

"What the hell Dave?" Matt responded. Hotch looked at Dave. They all heard the wailing of a siren in the distance. It was the ambulance responding to Matt's call.

"Calm down that Irish temper of yours Matt," Dave said and nodded at the scene in the living room. Matt smiled at JJ holding Justin who shut his eyes in the comfort of JJ's arms and yawned again. "If the suspect is critical, he has to go first. I'd rather it be Justin. He's exhausted and has a bump on his head that should be checked out."

Matt nodded. "I get it Big Dog," he smiled. "I shot Dooley in the shin. He's got a broken leg and won't bleed to death."

Winston looked at the group. "Agent Ralston who is helping Morgan is a certified EMT. Why he got hired," he winked with a smile. Winston walked out to the patio. "Agent Ralston, your assessment."

"Superficial boss," Ralston responded, using his medical pack he carried to tend to Dooley.

"Make it so Number One," Hotch said, moving away.

"Is he really tired or just pays that much attention to our bullshit?" Matt asked Dave.

Dave smiled. "Probably both Matthew."

Matt hit his comm button. "This is Agent Taylor. We need a second ambulance at our address for a non life-threatening injury. And dispatch, have the first bus cancel the siren. The first victim is non-critical as well."

"Roger that Agent," his comm pinged back as Justin fell asleep in JJ's arms. The ambulance started to come down the block as Hotch rejoined the group.

"Cruz happy?" Dave asked, looking at Hotch. Hotch nodded at him. "Good. Maybe they'll let us keep the god…"

"Dave," Hotch sharply said.

Matt looked at Dave. "And you chew my ass about my temper," he said, heading out the door to the ambulance pulling up to the curb. Hotch followed him out the door.

Winston looked at Dave. "God damn Bureau politics. Be happy you work here."

Winston shook his head. "We get enough of it for me to tell you I can't feel sorry for you man," he softly smiled.

"Message received," Dave said, walking to the door.

Matt and Hotch stopped the EMTs. "Guys," Matt said. "We've got a recovered nine year old kidnapping victim just a little over twelve hours from his abduction time. He has a bump on his head from his abductor. And he's exhausted."

Hotch looked at the two. "He's sound asleep in one of my agent's lap who is also a mother."

The EMTs smiled. "We'll leave the gurney out here for now," one said pushing it into the grass of the lawn. The EMTs followed Hotch and Matt into the home. Hotch nodded them towards the living room. Justin was sound asleep in JJ's arms. She looked at Hotch.

An EMT approached her. "How bad is the head bump?" he whispered to JJ.

JJ smiled, whispering back. "I've got two boys of my own. They've had worse by the swelling. But Justin's knocked him out."

"Understood Agent," the EMT said. "Do you know where?" JJ pointed to the spot.

"Someone with medical training would know that. That area will stun a kid. The skull is still a bit thin there even at his age."

Matt looked at Hotch. "Learn something new every day."

"How many concussions is Col on now?"

"He got mini number two last week. Thank god it was nothing like what football players get. The triage nurse on the phone said it was nothing to worry about. We just had to wake him up once during the night."

"Jack got his bell rung in football practice last week. Wearing a helmet. Scared Beth to pieces. And she had to wake him up every two hours all night."

"And that didn't scare you?" Matt pointedly asked.

"Why do you think I bit your ass off last week during the case in Cleveland?"

Matt shook his head with a smile. "Next time asshole, I'm mean partner, just tell me that." Dave shook his head at the fathers.

Winston looked at Dave. "And the sad thing Jamie is I mentored both of them in this Unit."

Winston broadly smiled. "The Three Musketeers," Reid winked at Winston, carry out evidence bags to the team's SUV.

"I don't care what you call it," Winston said as Tara walked by with more evidence bags. "The BAU's reputation just got another notch." He looked at Dave. "Thank you for bringing another kid home."

Dave smiled. "Why we all do it."

They all looked at Justin balking at the EMTs. "I just wanna sleep JJ."

Matt looked at Hotch. "That helps too," he smiled. Hotch smiled at the scene as well.

 **###**

 **A/N: Four feet four, sixty pounds is 1.2 meters and 18.1 kilograms.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Tissue alert. Did you really think this story would happen without one?**

Chapter 6

Matt Taylor knocked on a door an hour later. Mike Thompson, in sport shorts, a white t-shirt and looking as tired and grizzled as Matt with no sleep and needing a shave, quietly opened the door with a smile. "Thanks for calling and coming over Agent Taylor. Come on in," he quietly said.

"Thanks for letting me," Matt whispered back.

"Where's Agent Jareau?" Mike asked.

"She's with Justin," Matt whispered back with a smile. "She and Agent Rossi found him in the suspect's home." Mike looked at him. "Justin is fine. He should be meeting up with his family as we speak in a West Memphis hospital. After she and Agent Rossi found him, Justin curled up in her lap for a nap. The doctors at the hospital have been treating him for a bit of dehydration and exhaustion. He'll be sleeping in his own bed in another hour or so."

"JJ is good like that," Mike smiled.

"She's a mom first," Matt said.

Mike looked at Matt. "Like you're a dad first?" Matt smiled. Mike nodded Matt into the living room. Charlie was sleeping in Lisa's lap with the two of them sprawled out in the recliner. Lisa smiled at Matt and gently shook Charlie awake. "Mom," Charlie said deeply yawning, rubbing his eyes.

"Charlie look," Lisa said. Charlie rubbed his eyes again and looked.

"Hi bud," Matt smiled.

"Justin?"

Matt gave Charlie his large Irish smile. "He'll be sleeping in his own bed in less than two hours." He beaded a look at Charlie. "Thanks to you. Your superhero status is confirmed my friend."

Charlie smiled. "Really?"

Matt smiled. "To the point that a superhero gets a day off from school."

"Sweet!" Charlie said. He paused. "Is Justin OK?"

Matt smiled, rubbing Charlie's bare foot that stuck out from the blanket Lisa had him wrapped in.

"Big Dog, you've got to do me one more favor."

"Name it Matt."

Matt crouched down next to the recliner. "You and Justin get on the bus Thursday morning, go to school and get off the bus like it's a new day. Because Charlie, it is. You both move on from this. That will mean the world to Justin. You my superhero," Matt said, rubbing his foot more, "will make that happen quicker than anyone."

"Deal," Charlie said, pulling his arm out from under the blanket to share get a high five. Matt happily gave him one.

"But hey superhero," Matt said, rubbing his foot more. "Why don't you find your own bed?" Lisa smiled at Matt, understanding what he wanted Charlie to do.

Charlie shook his head. "Not before I get pancakes for breakfast."

Matt's stomach rumbled for the need of food that all heard. Charlie snickered. "You're killing me superhero."

"You're welcome to stay and have breakfast with us Matt," Lisa said, putting the recliner into the sitting position.

"I appreciate that Lisa," Matt smiled. "I really do. But I need to meet back with our team. And kick our boss who is my partner that my sons and daughter call uncle, to do the same with our team." Charlie looked at him, climbing off his mom's lap.

"And then what?" Charlie asked.

"The team sleeps on our jet to get back home to our families," Matt smiled.

Charlie smiled, throwing his arms around Matt's shoulders, hugging him deeply. "I'm not the only superhero."

Matt hugged him back. "Thanks dude. You were huge for us. You provide the information with your picture that we needed. We were doing our job. Your picture helped us bring Justin home. You still get to keep the superhero badge." Charlie pulled back and looked at Matt. "I just get to go home, curl up on the couch with our yellow lab Wilma and take a nap with her. And then referee the two fights my sons will have when they get home from school as their sister rolls her eyes." Charlie giggled as Lisa and Mike smiled.

Matt rubbed Charlie's shoulder. "Step up big again Thursday superhero," Matt said, pulling out his credentials. He handed Charlie one of his business cards. "And then call me and give me your report superhero," Matt smiled.

Charlie hugged Matt again. "Promise superhero," he smiled.

-00CM00-

Matt met up with team at the local police breakfast place that Dan Lewis recommended an hour later. He dropped down in a chair and looked at JJ. "How's Justin?"

"Sleeping in his own bed," she yawned. "How's Charlie?"

"Doing the same with pancakes in his stomach," Matt smiled. "I'm so damn tired I don't think I can read this menu," Matt said, looking at it.

"All I want to know," Tara said, yawning, "is who wins the whiskers contest."

Matt shook his head. "What isn't blonde is gray. I'm out." Matt looked around the table. "We all know the good Doc's baby face is out."

"What?" Reid said. "I can grow whiskers."

"I'd bury your week's worth in a day," Dave growled, sipping more of his coffee. The team laughed.

"Not like dark haired unit chiefs as well," Emily said. Dave and Hotch looked at each other.

"That leaves me out," Morgan smiled.

"I've got four to one on the Italian," Matt said.

"Not bet," echoed around the table as the team placed their order.

While they were eating, Matt's cell buzzed with a text. Matt looked at it. "OK team, I'm gonna make this democratic for once. Option A is we pack up and fly home, taking the rest of the day off because we saved the Bureau a bunch of money on hotel rooms."

"A," the team said before Matt could say option B. Matt sent a text.

The recipient of that text smiled. "We called it Angie," Chuck smiled. "Let's get the ball rolling to get the team home."

-00CM00-

While the team was packing up the conference room, Chief Lewis knocked on the open door. "Agents, if you don't mind, the morning shift came in a bit early to help you pack up your SUVs so you could get home quicker," he smiled.

"All of them?" Matt asked looking around.

Dave smiled at the group he had interview yesterday afternoon. "Yes Matthew, all of them."

"We'll take it," Matt smiled.

Twenty minutes later, the team exchanged handshakes with all of them. Lewis looked at Hotch, sticking out his hand. "Thank you Agent Hotchner."

Hotch smiled, shaking his hand. "It was a pleasure to work with you and your department Chief. Especially with a happy ending."

Lewis looked at Hotch. "Your team is good Agent," he smiled. "But will I piss you off if I tell you we don't want to see you again?"

"No," Hotch smiled. "You won't Chief. That's our feeling as well," he said, rubbing Lewis' shoulder.

Dave looked at the officers about to head in for morning roll call to start their shifts. He smiled at them. "Let's be careful out there," Dave said.

Matt shook his head at Dave. "You do realize Big Dog that over half of them don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"More like seventy-two point nine percent," Reid said. Matt looked at Morgan.

Morgan pushed Reid towards one the SUV doors. "Get your ass in there." Tara laughed walking to another door.

Emily smiled at the group of officers. "Hill Street Blues," she said. "You Tube it." The group smiled, moving back into the station as the rest of the team got in the SUVs.

-00CM00-

By the time Matt finished his usual check-in with Chuck and Angie and started to walk to his seat, JJ was already sprawled out on the front seat of the two top she and Reid were sharing. Reid smiled at Matt putting a blanket over JJ. "She buckled up?" Matt asked Reid. Reid nodded back with a smile and sat down, giving JJ room for her feet that were on his seat. Emily had already claimed the couch across from them. Morgan plopped down on the couch in the rear. Tara took the two top behind the four top.

Matt sat down in his usual seat across from Dave with Hotch sitting down next to him. Monty appeared on the video screen of the laptop Dave had already hooked up. "Good morning sirs," he softly said. "Congrats on Justin," he smiled. "I'm at the controls while your normal colorful analyst sleeps."

"That's a novel concept," Dave yawned.

"Monty I take it Jack and the team brought home the case in Mumbai?" Hotch asked.

"They are on their jet like all of you sir," Monty reported.

Matt looked into the video camera. "Great," he smiled. "Good night Monty."

Monty smiled. "Message received Cob. See you all tomorrow." He ended the transmission.

-00CM00-

Matt yawned from his nap on the couch with Wilma to the sound of the garage door going up. The kids rattled in the door a couple seconds later. Wilma stood up on the couch, wagging her tail.

"Will you two shut up," Casee softly barked.

"Stuff it Casee," Colin retorted back.

"Ding dong," Casee said, nodding towards the garage. "Dad is home and napping on the couch with Wilma."

Cam shook his head. "Not any more after hearing you two."

Matt smiled at Wilma. "They do have their moments don't they girl?" giving Wilma a big rub down.

 _Roof_ Wilma responded, jumping off the couch to greet her young charges.

-00CM00-

The team all entered the office Thursday morning to Hotch's office door shut. They noticed it was Hotch, Matt, Dave and Cruz.

Cruz smiled at them. "Relax guys; you're not losing the jet."

"Then what the hell was all that Mat earlier in the week?" Hotch growled.

"Aaron, it was Associate Director Tyson pissed off about an internal report that praised the BAU's case closure rate over his star pupil unit."

"God damn politics," Dave grumbled.

Cruz smiled at him. "The fire is out. Assistant Director Swanson took care of that."

Hotch looked at Matt. Matt shook his head. "Yes, he got me into the Bureau. But I didn't make a phone call. I talk to him maybe once a year. And it's usually at some social function we're required to attend."

"Those are always fun," Dave said, rolling his eyes.

"Who pissed in your Wheaties this morning Dave?" Cruz asked.

Hotch shook his head with his soft smile as Matt couldn't contain a hint of laughter.

"Chief Cruz, I think Big Dog is still a little tired from our last case," Matt smiled at Cruz.

"Ya think?" Dave growled. "My lunch time will be a nap on my office couch."

"Ooo I'm so in on that action," Matt said, pointing at Dave.

Cruz smiled. "It was a great win guys. Thanks for bringing it home."

-00CM00-

Matt came out of his office as the team was beginning to shut down for the end of the day. They all had finished their reports on the Justin Martin case. Matt gave a soft whistle to the team in Bullpen. They all looked up. "Jayje, can you grab Morgan and Garcia and get them into the Round Table Room?" Matt nodded.

"Sure thing Matt," she said, heading out the side door. Matt nodded the rest of the team towards the room.

JJ came in with them a few minutes later and looked around at the rest. "Don't tell me Cob," Morgan said. "We're flying coach from now on."

Matt shook his head as Dave and Hotch came in. Just then, Matt's cell rang. Matt smiled at the caller ID, answering the phone and putting it on speaker.

"Superhero Charlie; what's your report."

"Hi superhero Matt," Charlie said. "Is Jayje there?"

"Hi buddy," JJ smiled with Emily rubbing her back smiling at her.

"Charlie," Matt said. "I need a report."

"Justin had a great day at school. Our teacher and the staff didn't say a word about what happened to him." Matt pointed at Dave with a smile.

"The Big Dog of our team, aka Uncle Dave may have sent an email to the school about that," Matt said.

"Another super hero," Charlie said. Garcia rubbed Dave's shoulder with her vibrant smile. Dave smiled at Matt with a point back. "But Matt, I gotta tell ya something."

"What's that Charlie?"

"The closer we got to home on the school bus the more nervous Justin got."

"How'd you handle it Charlie?"

"Like a team of superheroes I know. I reminded Justin that the superheroes took care of the bad guy. He isn't around anymore."

Matt smiled at the team with a wink. "And…"

"I told Justin I'd walk up to his house with him. He shook me off Matt. 'I can make it on my own. The bad guy _is_ gone'."

"I love that report Charlie," Matt said.

"You are an awesome friend Charlie," JJ added.

"Thanks you two," Charlie said. He paused. "Hey Matt? Can I call you sometimes?"

"Any time kiddo," Matt smiled.

"Thanks Matt," Charlie said. "But I gotta go now. I've got homework to do before I can game."

"My kids have the same rule Charlie," Matt smiled. The team all looked around at each with smiles. "Get it done. And then play a game of Tetris for Jayje and me."

"You got it," Charlie said. "Bye!" Matt ended the call.

Hotch looked around the room. "This is why we do our job."

Dave nodded his head with a smile, rubbing Matt's shoulder. "Thanks Matthew. We all needed that."

 **XXXXX**

 **A/N: I had a tough time getting into this story even knowing my premise and trusting my outline. I think I was still in vacation mode.**

 **But once I got rolling, I really enjoyed the writing process. A lot of that is to finally having Word on my new laptop. A secret person and my BIL Mike get kudos for that.**

 **My many thanks to all of you that enjoyed this story. As always, I'm deeply humbled by the reviews, along with the favorite and following alerts. And for those of you that have just read.**

 **A big shout out to my OK Teacher once again for being my proofreader on her weekends. I sent most of the story to her over the US Labor Day weekend so she could get a jump on it. She polished off the updated version of Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 this past weekend. I can't thank her enough for helping me out while she's so busy with a new school year starting.**

 **And then there's my mentor. Again. My rock when I needed her.**

 ***Knightly bow***

 **Yes baby story next in Zach world! I can't wait to write it.**


End file.
